fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas at the Pussycats
'''Christmas at the Pussycats '''is the eighth episode from the third season of The Pussycats. Summary Team Pussycat is celebrating their first Christmas as an organized group. Plot On the first day of December, Stan and Ian are looking for presents they would give their females and kittens. During the search at the shopping mall, they encounter Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale in disguises. The spies initially claim they came for Christmas shopping until Ian forces Boris to reveal that they were to meet with a Submission Cult sheik at Vyerkhuskha's command. Natasha attempts to shot the Zaleskis with a pocket handgun - she fails, when a bullet hits her weapon and destroys it, then two infra-red scopes focus on her head. Penelope and Delilah reveal themselves, armed with scoped M-16 rifles, they have been securing their males from a distance while Mona and Kitty are looking after their kittens. The spies are taken to the nearest CIA bureau, where they hand over the detailed plan after small pressure. It turns out, that Kremlin is making deals with submission cult leaders, set to beguile the Western World. Sheik's messenger was to meet with Boris and Natasha, though the names of his contacts have not been given to the messenger. Stan and Delilah volunteer to intercept the deal, while Penelope and Ian are assigned to backup them from a distance. The meeting was supposed to happen at the jewelry store in the mall and an unfriendly-looking Levantine man in a yellow Adidas tracksuit is walking around, holding a suitcase. He is approached by Stan dressed in KGB uniform and Delilah clad in the Russian army's overalls, both with commissioned officers' insignia. Penny and Ian stand nearby, dressed in trench coats. Stan introduces himself to the Levant representative as Senior Battalion Commissar Gnezdilov from the KGB. Delilah is disguised as VDV (Russian airborne troops) Captain Yavorskaya. Their Levantine deal partner introduces himself as Bulgur Effendi, who was sent by the Sheik Al-Naleen with the message for the Moscovian Vyerkhuskha. It turns out that the Sheik was supposed to finance Kremlin's special forces sabotaging the electricity lines in Europe and America before Christmas. When the messenger asks about payment, Penelope makes a hand gesture and the guest from the Levant is surrounded by CIA agents, aiming firearms at him. He raises hands and Stan examines him - he finds a jambiya, a PSM pistol, 4 kg of explosives, a fuser, a remote control detonator and 2000 USD in banknotes. The next part of the operation requires to neutralize the Sheik Al-Naleen's threat, either by eliminating him or capturing him and taking into custody. Stan and Ian volunteer to carry out this mission, their females are not allowed to accompany them as Al-Naleen's realm is known for treating women badly. In the Levant, the Sheik Al-Naleen is waiting in his palace for the news about his deal with Moscow. He is nervous since his messenger has not contacted him yet. The sheik's orderly announces guests from Moscow awaiting Al-Naleen's audience. Being asked to come in, Stan and Ian dressed in Russian army uniforms enter the throne hall. They are accompanied by Foo Foo and Tom the Cat, who wear Russian army uniforms supplemented by balaclava hoods, with only their eyes visible. Team Pussycat members wield AK-47 rifles. The "Senior Battalion Commissar Gnezdilov" greets the sheik and states, that Moscow decided to accept his offer on the condition the sheik pays the Kremlin's messengers and attends a plane to Moscow. Al-Naleen leads the fake Russians to his treasury chamber and allows them to pick the gifts. Ian prevents his teammates from unorganized looting and Stan picks eight sets of pearl beads, eight finest quality golden wrist bracelets, eight coronets, two scimitars, and four 5 kg chunks of gold. Having gathered "the payment for hurling the revolution", the fake battalion commissar asks the sheik to board the plane sent by the Vyerkhuskha, which awaits at the airport. Indeed, a passenger aircraft with Russian markings awaits Team Pussycat members at the airport. When the Sheik and his bodyguards board in, they are surrounded by CIA agents and female Team Pussycat members, aiming M-16 rifles at them. Stan admits, that the trick has gone better than he expected. Back in the civilized world, Stan and Ian give their females the jewelry they looted in the Sheik's palace, Mona and Kitty are especially fond of the gifts. Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale come to the Al-Naleen's realm, claiming they were to carry out the deal with Moscow. The new Sheik orders to arrest them, believing they would cause his doom just like his predecessor wound up. Al-Naleen has been convicted 20 years of prison for plotting against the West and his penalty is being carried out in Guantanamo prison. Sindri Bisitsokoshkha visits him through the portal opened in his cell. The demoted sheik accuses Sindri of betrayal and allowing Western spies to intercept the deal, she blames Al-Naleen for his lack of skills in return. When the convict states, that they stone women to death in the Levant, Sindri gets infuriated and chokes Al-Naleen to death with her bare hands. Having satisfied her desire to kill, the Behemoth's daughter states that Boris and Natasha need to be taken from the jail in the Levant and teleports herself there. Characters Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski * Delilah Pussycat * Kitty diVono * Ian Zaleski The Comintern * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha Others: *Sheik Al-Naleen *his bodyguards *CIA agents Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction